Demigods, Witches and Avalon
by LittleWinter1011
Summary: There are witches, there are demigods. Then there are Hybrids. Hybrids are part-witch part-god and they are rare. Very rare. Avalon Brinley just so happen to be one and this is her journey, along with Bob. So come, and take a peek at a Hybrid's life. R&R! Flames accepted! Submit your OC xx
1. Prologue

**I wanted to write a Harry Potter fic but I didn't know how. So instead you get a crossover!**

**If you, random, unsuspecting pedestrian, are reading this, well good. Because I might need your OCs and also a co-writer because I rarely get things done. Can't you see most stories on my account are one-shots.**

**I apologize in advance if I will spell anything wrong in the future or get some preference wrong or use incorrect grammar or vocabulary.**

**Oh well, enough of me rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_There are witches, there are demigods, and there are Hybrids. Hybrids are half-born wizards and witches, the other half being part god. And they are rare. Very rare. You see witches and wizards are already such a powerful race, and so are demigods, that's why they are kept apart from each other, concealed from each other, just so in case they won't start World War III. But sometimes the gods can't help it, it's risky and even hazardous, their children might end up becoming ticking time bombs, but love conquers all. The offsprings are called Hybrids and they are the supposed 'bonds' between the wizarding world and the demigod world. But will they save the worlds, or destroy them?_

* * *

**3 years ago**

Avalon was so excited when her Hogwarts letter came in. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, after hearing endless stories from her cousins, brother and sister. Avalon is apart of the Brinley family, one of the oldest wizarding families ever, and had a reputation for being fiercely loyal to Ravenclaw. Every single member of the Brinley family was placed in Ravenclaw because in the Brinley family, intelligence is superior.

It's easy to spot a Brinley, with their emerald eyes and golden-blonde hair. Often found in the library or had their noses buried in a book. Avalon was no exception, in terms of personality. But in appearance, no one could've guessed she was a Brinley. She was pale and had light blue eyes and blue-black hair. Kind of. Her hair is blue-black, but had different shades of blue towards the end. People always thought she dyed it but, in honesty, it was natural. And she loved her hair. She always wondered why she looked so different, _"Because you got that from daddy Ava." _Her mother always said when she asked. Her family always said she was 'destined' to be in Ravenclaw. She had dyslexia, that's why, but she still managed to read and write like any other person in her family, and also because she learned to read and write faster than every other Brinley toddler. By the age of 5, she can speak fluent English, Greek and French.

Currently, Avalon was under the scrutinizing gazes of muggles passing her by at King Cross Station, probaly wondering _"Is this kid lost?" "Why does she have an owl?". "_Ava, you won't crash into the wall, just run through it." Avalon bit her lip in hesitation. "Trust me Ava." Her brother Christian said beside her. Christian was two years older than Avalon, so was Freya (they were twins) and he was an ordinary Brinley, with the ordinary Brinley eyes and hair and personality but with an extraordinary talent in Quidditch.

Finally giving in, Avalon ran through the wall in between platform 9 and 10. And then she arrived. The scarlet train with the words _'Hogwarts Express'_ written in big, bold letters. The platform was crowded with parents bidding farewell to their children, nervous first years standing around rather awkwardly, returning students laughing and squealing and talking, big suitcases in clusters, and a blur of red hair huddled at the middle of the platform. They were the Weasleys, with their infamous red hair.

"Okay now Ava. I'm going to go join my friends. Wait, where's Freya?" Christian asked. Avalon pointed to a small group of girls giggling and gossiping. "Oh, anyway, here's some galleons and knuts in case you want anything from the trolley. Go..uh..make some new friends, yeah? Bye!" Christian jogged away, dragging his suitcases along with him. Avalon dragged her suitcases and found herself an empty compartment. She set down her bags and took out a muggle book she brought along with her. She always had a fondness for muggle books, fiction or non-fiction. Especially Greek Mythology.

Suddenly, a mop of red hair popped into her compartment. Avalon almost yelped. "Hi, are these seats taken?" The red-headed girl asked. She had hazel eyes and a splash of freckles across her face. "Um..no?" It kinda came out like a question though. "Oh ok then. Al! I found some seats!" The girl yelled into the corridor. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. A boy then popped in. He had jet-black hair and green eyes. "I'm Rose. Rose Weasley. This is my cousin, Albus." The girl said. She was a really perky girl. "Hi." The boy, Albus, said. "Hi. My name's Avalon Brinley." Avalon said a little timidly. "A Brinley? Woah. How cool is that? Isn't it Al? But you don't exactly..." Rose's voice faltered. "Look like a Brinley? Yeah, I get that a lot. I get it from my dad, but I never actually seen him before." Avalon continued Rose's sentence. "But you're a Weasley. Must be fun to have such a big family that doesn't buy you a library of books every Christmas." "Mm.. We get Grandma Molly's handmade jumpers instead." Albus murmured. "You're a Weasley?" Avalon asked. "A Potter." Albus corrected. Avalon stared at him in disbelief. They stayed quiet the whole ride, the silence filled with Rose rambling.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful. But then they arrived. At the one and only Hogwarts. Avalon stared in awe. A big man, a half-giant named Hagrid, had directed the first-years to the boat ride. Avalon sat with two girls, Nadia and Isla. Nadia was a Quidditch-fanatic, with big brown eyes and black hair. Isla was a muggle born who enjoys reading just as much as Avalon did.

The Great Hall was indeed great. With floating candles, long tables and a flag for each house. Last year, Gryffindor won the House Cup, so the hall was decorated in Gryffindor red. Avalon's sister, Freya shot her an encouraging smile from the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

It's time for the Sorting. The Sorting Hat sat on a stool, awaiting someone's head to be on. Avalon rubbed her sweaty palms together.

Avalon was so nervous, the next thing she heard was her name being called.

_Darn you ancestor, why must my surname start with a B? _Avalon thought.

Avalon walked shakily to the stool. Headmistress McGonagall placed the worn leather hat on her head.

_A Brinley I see. Would you like to be a Ravenclaw, just like the rest of your family?_

The Hat asked her.

_Put me where I truly belong. _Avalon told the hat.

_The first ever Brinley that let me choose! Well, I can see you are smart, like the rest of your family. You are brave too, Gryffindor might be a good fit. But you are ambitious. Have you noticed how cunning you are? So I guess, it's.._

"Slytherin!" The Hat shouted.

Almost immediately, whispers rippled through the students. Possibly, _A Brinley? Slytherin? Impossible! _Avalon looked up, expecting the look of horror on her siblings and cousins' faces. Instead, they looked...expectant. But why? Avalon had broken the cycle of Brinleys in Ravenclaw. She stalked off to the Slytherin table. _This is home now_, Avalon thought, _Home in Slytherin green_. Apparently, that wasn't the only shocker that night. Albus, the Potter kid was sorted into Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy was in Gryffindor and Rose is a Ravenclaw. Well the Rose one wasn't that shocking.

* * *

That night, Avalon owled her family a letter saying she was in Slytherin. Her dormmates weren't snarky or insulting or the typical Slytherin stereotype. They were pretty nice to be honest. There was Celia Zabini, a small girl with cocoa-coloured skin and black hair. Elisabetta Frasier, who was part Veela. Devara Quinton, who had sandy-blonde hair and sea-green eyes and lastly, Isabel Cho, a quiet Asian with almond eyes and brown hair.

"Mum will kill me. Elena probaly already owl-ed my mum telling her I was in Slytherin. She'll go all haywire and crap, probaly start swearing in French and yelling at my dad he should've sent me to Beauxbatons. Or maybe even disown me." Elisabetta plopped down on her bed and started babbling about something that involves crêpes, bacon and monkeys wearing their underpants inside out. "So you're a Brinley, huh? How'd you feel, being in Slytherin and all. The house everyone just loves to hate." Celia asked Avalon. "I'm pretty alright actually. I mean, this will be home for the next seven years." Avalon said. "You think like a Ravenclaw. Being logical and stuff. I wonder why you weren't sorted there." Celia said. "The Hat told me something about 'being ambitious' and 'noticing how cunning I am'. That ol' hat probaly lost some of his marbles and wisdom throughout the years. " Avalon shrugged. Celia let out a laugh. "I like you. You have the Zabini approval."

That night was when her great Slytherin adventure started.

* * *

Avalon grew to like her classes, excelling in each class (because she was trained to be a Ravenclaw. All that knowledge wasn't wasted, you know), her favourite being Potions. She had a little circle of friends, which included Rose, Scorpius (shockingly) and Celia. She really hated Albus, because he treated her bad, always insulting her. Avalon couldn't even stand his name.

She felt at home and completely safe in Slytherin and she loved it there. But it wasn't until the summer holidays, had she found out she was a demigod.

* * *

There was a family gathering at Uncle Scott's whom of which was in America. Avalon was playing in the garden with her Veela cousins, Olivier and Genevieve when a hellhound came out from nowhere and attacked them.

Genevieve pulled out her wand and casted a quick _Incarcerous_.

Avalon of course was screaming and yelling "Oh _shit_. Oh _shit._" The adults ran out to the garden, her mother scolding her whilst _gris-walking_ to the garden. "Oh shit." Her mother muttered under her breath when she looked at the hellhound.

"_Evanesco_." Avalon's older cousin, Ethan pointed his wand and said. The beast vanished. "Ava, are you alright?" Her mother sat her down. "T-the..thing...it was big..its teeth..it was trying to k-kill me.." Avalon whispered. "Ava, I think it's time you found out about something. But we need to go somewhere first." Her mother picked up a pencil and uttered the word "_Portus._" The pencil emitted an odd blue light and then they were transported to the middle of a forest.

There was a stone plaque. With some Greek symbols inscribed onto the stone. _Camp Half-Blood ,_Avalon translated, _Huh. Wonder what that means._ Then, suddenly, the scene in front of her changed. What was once the green of the forest was now replaced by some teenagers playing tag, cabins and a _centaur_? Avalon yelped in surprise and pulled out her wand.

Hey, you can't blame her. She once read an article saying, quote 'Centaurs are carnivorous, vicious creatures that will eat both wizards and muggles alike.' "Chiron." Her mother nodded. "Mum. What. Are. You. Doing?! Centaurs are dangerous." Avalon whisper-yelled. "Ava, this is Chiron. He won't kill you, or eat you. I can assure that." Her mother told her. Avalon slowly put down her wand. "Avalon Brinley, it's a pleasure to meet you." Chiron said and stuck out his hand. Avalon reluctantly took it. "Come." Chiron trotted away, Avalon and her mother following closely behind. There were strange looks from the other teenagers but it wasn't like Avalon cared. They were lead into some place called the Big House (gee, real original name), and into an office. "Take a seat." Chiron motioned them to the seats.

"I assume your mother has told you?" Chiron asked me. "Told me? Told me what? Mum, what is he saying?" Avalon started firing questions like a machine gun. "So..no." Chiron said to Avalon's mum. She nodded. "Well then. Avalon, come along with me. I will not eat or kill you. I promise." Chiron told Avalon. After hesitating for a while, Avalon followed him to some place.

It was the attic, full with artifacts that should've been in a museum. Ancient Greek relics piled high one after another. Chiron stopped abruptly, bent down and picked up a scroll and gave it to Avalon. "It's from your father. He told me to give it to you when you are of age." Avalon unfurled the old piece of parchment.

_Dear Avalon,_

_I can only assume you take after your mother, being studious and all, so you probaly know about Greek Mythology already. Do you know the stories? Of demigods? Heracles, Minos, all that? How they are part-god and the other part human?_

_In today's society, the legacy of gods are still passed down in demigods. You, dearest daughter, however are special. Instead of being part-god, part-human, you are part-god, part-witch. And in today's world, or any other world, that is dangerous. You are very powerful, you should know that. _

_I am your father, Avalon. I am Hermes, the god of thieves, mischief, merchants, roadways, travelers and the messenger of gods. I do know of Hogwarts and witchcraft, and if you are sorted into Slytherin, well, that came from me. Sorry._

_This is Camp Half-Blood where demigods, like you, train and live during the summer. You can even choose to be an all-year camper. But you would want to stay at Hogwarts, right? You will be living in the Hermes cabin, along with your half-siblings. _

_And if you're wondering, those monsters you read in Greek myths, they are real. The gods are real. The myths are all real. You come to Camp Half-Blood to learn to fend yourself from these monsters. I don't want you dead. You are after all, my daughter. And I've learned my mistake to not neglect my children again._

_Don't ever show or tell anyone in the demigod world your magic, vice-versa for the wizarding world. If you do, you'll be in grave danger. Chiron and your family already know though, but don't tell this to anyone else._

_When you read this, I want you to speak these words. ασήμιφάντασμα. This is my gift to you. Stay strong._

_Hermes :)_

As soon as Avalon read the piece of paper, she was shocked. Her father has been a god all along, and he knew what an emoticon was. So that's where she got the eyes from, why she didn't look like a Brinley, why she was sorted into Slytherin. It all came rushing like an avalanche. She read over the words.

_I want you to speak these words._

_ασήμιφάντασμα. Asimifantasma._

Silverghost.

As soon as she said it, a silver dagger with a leather grip appeared in her hands. "It seems like your father has given you a weapon. It's called Asimifantasma. That's the name of your blade." Chiron leaned over and told her. "Nah, Silverghost seems kinda long, I'll call it Bob." Avalon answered, still enchanted by the gleam of the blade.

* * *

"I'll have one of the campers show you around. Do you want one of your half-siblings?" Chiron asked, stepping out of the Big House. "Anyone's fine, really." Avalon replied. Chiron called over some boy named Reagan who had brown eyes and blonde hair and was a son of Hephaestus.

Avalon was shown the swordfighting arena, the rock climbing wall, with the lava underneath, the strawberry fields, the archery range, the stables (Avalon freaked when she saw the pegasi) and lastly, the cabins.

"Who's your godly parent again?" Reagan asked. "My dad's Hermes. Apparently." Avalon answered. "You talk funny." Reagan said, talking about her accent. "Well you smell funny." Avalon retaliated. He kept quiet after that.

"So this is your cabin. Beware, your own siblings will steal, prank and tease you until you want to take a knife and stab their faces." Reagan said then walked out. "Oh, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Survival tip: don't die." And with that, he closed the door.

* * *

**Well that was a very long prologue. Oh well. Anyway, next chapter will be a submit your OC! Stick around for that.**

**Don't forget to review and follow and favourite this story, you'll get a cookie (::).**

**~Wintaa**


	2. SUBMIT YOUR OC

**Sorry guys, the reason I didn't update yesterday was because I was down with a fever and I literally felt like shit. **

**Thank you OrenjiJemi for reviewing. Here's your cookie (::)**

**Thank you OrenjiJemi and MaxandThalia for following. (P.S. I'm sorry if I spelled your name wrong, my head is still a bit...dead from the fever)**

**So this will not be a chapter, it is a submit your OC. Keep in mind I will accept both reviews and PM. I will PM you if your OC gets picked because I might need your opinions on some things.**

* * *

_Submit Your OC Form_

**Name:**

**Age: (P.S. Avalon will be 14 starting from the official chapter 1)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Demigod/Wizard/Hybrid (Choose one)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fatal Flaw (Fill if Demigod or Hybrid):**

**Weapon (Fill if Demigod or Hybrid):**

**House (Fill if Wizard or Hybrid):**

**Form of Patronus (Fill if Wizard or Hybrid):**

**Pet (Applicable to all categories):**

**Parent(s):**

**Godly Parent (Fill if Demigod or Hybrid):**

**Other Family Members:**

**Bio/Background:**

**Extra:**

* * *

**Okie dokie. I'm not sure if anyone submits but oh well. **

**I repeat, I accept both reviews and PM.**

**Submit and get two cookies (::) Nomnomnom**

**~Wintaa**


	3. 1: Coats, Slime and Rumours

**Sorry for the late update! My schedule has been pretty tight. I am currently writing this chapter on the plane to last me for 30 hours cooped up in a mobility mechanism that can sustain floating in mid-air. WHAT KIND OF WITCHCRAFT IS THIS?!**

**P.S I have read all your submission for the OCs form. I'd probaly introduce some in this chapter. If your OC isn't included in this chapter, they will appear in later chapters.**

**So when you read this I'll probaly be in New York. I'll probaly upload this chapter on my transit flight from L.A to NY.  
By the way, MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS, YOUR PRESENT IS THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Avalon's P.O.V

It's a rare bright Friday mid-morningish afternoon wherein birds sing, double rainbows appear, unicorns jumping over those rainbows. I may have exaggerated a little bit but you get the idea.

But instead of spending my time enjoying the splendid afternoon, I am stuck here in the library because of the upcoming Charms and Transfiguration exams while there are two people currently sitting across me, bickering about the use of fleece coats and cotton coats.

"Fleece coats are softer! And warmer! And cozier!" The redhead said furiously, she spoke so fast, she sounded like Eminem rapping Rap God (Tommy and I found this old rectangle-shaped device that can play music. And we ended up listening to this and a bunch of techno songs which by the way, only has like four words throughout the whole song).  
"I am offended! Cotton is the best material in the world! It keeps my skin soft like a baby's, and not blistered by the cold wind." Scorpius Malfoy, the idiot, said in mock hurt. Then he started stroking his arm like it was a cat. You know, like the ones where in a movie a bad guy turns around in the black spin-ny chair and strokes that_ fat-ass_ white cat and says "I've been waiting for you."

"You egotistical prat!"  
"Well you smell like a rat!"  
Rose shot him a look.  
"Hey, what? It _rhymes_."  
"How do you even know what a rat smells like?"  
"I choose to have no comment."

I really can't wait for the summer to go to camp. And especially away from these two splintheads.

"Fleece coats are still better." Rose said snottily.  
"Well cotton coa-"  
"Merlin! Both coats serve for one reason! They both keep you. _Bloody_. Warm. Now can you two shut your hole because I'd want to get an O for Charms so let me study in peace please." I nearly shouted.

Rose and Scorpius stared at me for a while then continued their bickering. I groaned and then left the table, grabbing my Charms and Transfiguration textbooks with me.

"Gods," I muttered under my breath.

Luckily, I found another table which wasn't occupied. Kind of.  
There was a girl, from Hufflepuff called Ivy-Rose who had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. She was nice enough, I spoke to her over the summers before. She was a Hybrid like me, her godly parent is Demeter. **(Here is one of your OCs! Sorry for the crap introduction, I suck at them.)**

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked, tilting her head upwards to look at me. "Those two gnats are pure torture. They should be a punishment in Tartarus. Like bad people are forced to stay put in a chair for three hours straight and listen to their endless bickering." I sighed and sat down next to her. "Hey, I deal with your brothers throughout the whole of camp. That is true torture. Of course to a lesser extent, it's because Travis wants to get Katie's attention but honestly, I just want to stab those two in the face if I could." Ivy ranted. "Well, you can. Just pull out a knife and plunge it deep into their faces. They are my brothers though, so make the death quick. And _painful_." I whispered the last part. "You sick and twisted person. No wonder you were put in Slytherin." "I take pride in my house and origins."

We both fell into a comfortable silence after that.

Then shrieks came from outside the library.  
Ivy and I both ran out, trying to detect where the commotion was from. Then there was it.  
That slimy git Potter. Not the older one, nor the younger one. The _slimy_ one. With his wand out, insufferable smirk plastered on his face, some Ravenclaw first years puking slugs.

"POTTER!" Both Ivy and me shouted. Now here's the thing, we both hate him, no doubt but there's the half the female population of Hogwarts swooning over him. Mindless people. He is nothing but slime. Slime I say, slime! Screw house-loyalty, I'll never stand up for Potter. He shot us both a dazzling (NOT.) smile. "Brinley, Greene, how are you both?" He said with sarcasm and exaggerated hand gestures. "Bitch shut up, now WHAT DID YOU DO TO THESE PEOPLE?!" I yelled in his face. "You want me to shut up or speak?" He drawled. "I want you to slap yourself in the face. Just a very simple gesture. But of course, your sluggish brain may not even process the simplest of things." I smiled mockingly at him. Then he moved closer to me, and I can feel his breath tingling the skin on my neck.

"Why you..."  
"Why me?"  
"You- Merlin UGHHH!"  
"That's not very good vocabulary you got there Potter."  
"What is going on here?" Headmistress McGonagall magically appeared, she looked at Potter and me, then at the two first-years, still looking terrifyingly green and processing slugs out of their mouths.  
"Who did this?" She inquired.  
Me and Potter pointed at each other. I was enraged. How dare he lie?! And in front of the Headmistress! Bloody git. He makes me want to castrate him, shove his head in a pot of hot oil and chop his body up inch by inch.  
"It was Potter, ma'am." Ivy spoke up.

"Well then, detention for Mister Potter for hexing first-years and you too, Miss Brinley for fighting in the hallways. Now clear off." Headmistress McGonagall declared. I was appalled. Never once had I gotten detention! Sure I'm a Slytherin and all, but I was smart enough to escape it. Cunning..duh. And now this...menace of a toe-rag has landed me in my first detention. Gods I'm going to murder him one day. Who cares if I go to Tartarus in my afterlife, I just want him gone.

"I feel deeply sorry for you. You have to spend three freaking hours with His Royal Pratness there. My heart goes out to you. Oh well, see you in Potions!" Ivy waved me off the scrambled to the other side of the hallway. Rose and Scorpius came out and asked me what happened. Wow, they were so oblivious to all the fighting out there? "Pure. Bloody. Torture. Happened." I said, strongly emphasizing the word 'bloody' and 'torture'. Malfoy shrugged then presumably skipped down the hallways whilst Rose was swatting at him.

_I really need new friends_, I thought.  
I had Divination next, I mostly signed up for the free tea though. It was a really pointless subject. Reading the imprint of tea leaves so that you could predict the future? Pfft..yeah right, we have Rachel to do that in camp.

I plopped down across Celia, who just had Arithmancy while I had a free period, that was why I was in the library with the Rose and Scorpius. "Heard some things went down in the corridor. Potter kissed you then landed you in detention?" Celia asked playfully. I shriek in terror. And then almost had a spasm attack. Everyone turned to look at me. Luckily the teacher was out. I blushed a deep crimson. "Chill woman, don't blow your top." Celia whispered. "Where'd you get that from?" I yell-whispered. "Flora Finnegan." Celia casually said. "Well don't believe a blasted thing she says. That girl is twisted." I muttered furiously.

* * *

I sat down at the Gryffindor table with Scorpius, Celia and Rose. Ever since the Second Wizarding War, Headmistress McGonagall has established inter-school relations needs 'strengthening' so students were free to sit at wherever table they wish to be. "...and then I was all like: GOATS ON THE QUIDDITCH PITCH! But of course they didn't listen..." Rose rambled on and on. "So...my cousin kissed you?" Rose startled me out of my daydreams. "Oh Godric no! He is an insufferable, incorrigible toe-rag sorry excuse of slime." "Hey watch it, he is my cousin you know." "Who happens to be my arch-nemesis!" I whined. " He's Scorpius' best friend, he, as idiotic as he is, can get along with Al so why can't you?" Rose said, her mouth still full with the pudding, making squelching noises. "Hey, don't pull me into this." Scorpius held his hands up. "I don't understand why you two can get along with him. He's technically the spawn of the devi- Oh, WHO IS POTTER BOTHERING NOW?! THAT POOR SOUL." I looked at the direction of the Claw table. Potter was engaged in a heated (yet amusing) argument with Ivy which somehow involves seagulls and carrots.

Finally, Ivy threw her hands up in the air, stomped on his foot, took her food and stalked towards us. "UGHHH! That little piece of shit! Just..gah!" She sat down, munched her apple then chewed frustratedly. "From one shit situation to another shit situation. It's 8 now. It's into the torture chamber now. Bye." I stood up and left.

It's time for detention. With _Potter_.

* * *

**Okay so that's it! I had wanted to include more OCs in this chapter but I couldn't navigate my way so I used only one in this chapter, I will probaly include two to three more OCs (hopefully) I'm the next chapter.**

**I'm officially in New York by the way!  
Then I'm going to go to Philadelphia for Christmas then I'm off to D.C for like 3 days then it's back home to ol' Malaysia.**

**Review and follow and favourite! And everyone gets a cookie (::) or some cash $€£¥  
~Wintaa**

**P.S you can submit endless OCs. There are no deadlines. Well, unless I say so**.


	4. 2: Detention, Aladdin and A Surprise!

**God, I'm a horrible person for updating so late! The ten days in US was busy as heck and jet lag. And after this flight, I have to go to school. Like, #firstasianproblems. Anyway, I decided to give you the liberation of reading a new chapter just coz' I'm merciful. So merciful. Oh, I am so saint-like. Just kidding. I'd probaly be damned to hell one day.**

**So this is continued in Avalon's P.O.V I will include new OCs in this chapter (hopefully, really, it depends on my plot in this chapter. I'm a writer that doesn't figure out her plot for the chapter she's currently writing, oh thank god for free-thinking).**

**Yay! So erm...I hope your Christmas was alright, and happy new year! Enjoy!  
By the way, it's waaaay over New Year and I'm quite busy with my new school so my mind is all over the places now.**

* * *

Avalon's P.O.V

Yay! It's detention time with Potter. Hint my sarcasm? It's so strong, I think people all the way from Timbuktu could've sensed it.

Timbuktu sounds funny. I mean, say that five times. Timbuktu, Timbuktu, Timbuktu, Timbuktu, Timbuktu. Haha. It's like saying kumquat. Kumquat. Ha. Gods, I need to get a life.

Anyway, here I am, in the dead of night, carrying a dimly lit lamp cleaning..of all places, or things,...Mrs. Norris' litter box. Creative punishment, yet disgusting as Hades' gym clothes. Merlin, what does this cat eat?! And we couldn't even use our wands!

"Brinley, what are you doing?" Public Enemy Number One asked me, raising a brow.  
"What doing think I'm doing?" I hissed, holding a clump of Mrs. Norris'...unwanted nutrients.  
"And so the Slytherin Princess _hisses_." He spread out his arms for effect.  
"Sod off, Potter." I muttered.  
"What is this am I hearing? The fair Avalon Brinley doesn't want my company?"  
"Oh dear Godric please help me, what do you want, you dolt!"  
He rolled his eyes. "Merlin woman, I was just making conversation."  
"Well, conversation over."  
"Not unless I say so."

Oh my gods, I just wanted to pull out Bob and stab him, no- _castrate_ him, right now.  
"Okay, I don't know what the crap it is that you want. So can you please skedaddle." I pushed him to a side, shove the equipment in his hands, and snap my fingers in a Z formation. Okay, I didn't snap my fingers (because I can't snap, it's pathetic, really). I stormed away and shouted back "Finish your job Potter, and close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

* * *

I groaned into my pillow. Celia was out with her twin, Cecil for a "friendly family gathering". It was a wedding, but she called it that for unknown reasons. Isabel looked up from the book she was reading, while Elisabetta was dead asleep on her bed. "Why is Potter such an arsehole?" I wailed. Dev, short for Devara, raises a brow an said, "At least his a hot arsehole." I threw a pillow at her. "My gosh, did you join the Albus Potter fan club? Because lemme tell you, the people there are _mental_." "I didn't join the fan club, it's stupid. Those are weird, creepy, obsessive girls. I, on the other hand, am just commending him on his godly bod." I cringed and make a puking motion. Potter had the body of god, hah, yea right, he looks like a satyr for Merlin's sake, and not those active hippie ones, the ones that sit down and do basically nothing while feasting on tin cans and had a bulging belly. Those are disgusting, Holy Hades man. Just like Potter.

"Come on Ava, he's not that bad." Celia (who magically appeared by the way), leaning on her bedpost said. I jumped and got "the shivers"** (people who watched Troye Sivan's "I Get The Shivers When I Pee" will understand. If you haven't, watch it, it's funny as hell)**. "When did you get back?" I asked. "'Bout like fifteen seconds ago." She said with a small shrug. She threw me a chocolate bar. "A Muggle chocolate bar they gave out in the "friendly family gathering", figured you'd like it." I peered down at the Mars bar** (P.S I realised there were no Mars bars when I was in US but why? They're so good!)** I unwrapped the wrapper and then green goo shot my face. "Let me guess, Cecil told you to do so." I glared at Celia. "Nah, it was all me this time." I muttered a barely audible Scourgify. "Anyways, tell me all about your magical night with Albus Potter. Did he take you out on a magic carpet ride? Sing a song about how he can show you the world? All with a monkey by his side?" Celia took off her shoes, leaving her green socks which had a picture of Dumbledore's face on it. "First things first, nice socks. Second, why are you reciting Aladdin? And my 'magical night'", I made little air quotes, "Was not magical at all. Literally and metaphorically."

Celia rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say. Your heart must've been fluttering and all but fine, it's your choice." I gave her my best "shut-up-bitch-or-Imma-go-all-ratchet-on-you look then tucked myself (quite comfortably, if I must say) in.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday. More importantly, it was a _Hogsmeade_ Saturday. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Hogsmeade but after that incident with the Aphrodite cabin *shudder shudder* I stay away from all things where possible dates may be held at.

The Great Hall was in its usual quietness, or as usually quiet it could get at 6 in the morning. The only people there were some random first-years eyeing their plates of bacon rather intensely, two fifth-year Gryffindors sipping on their pumpkin juice while studying for their O. and a fellow Slytherin, named Dennis Aventine. He was sitting alone, sucking on a sugar quill. Dennis is the kind of guy who you think would've ended up way better in Ravenclaw than in Slytherin. He was smart, and quick-witted, like the total Ravenclaw package. But here he was, at Slytherin. Technically, he was the male version of me.

I sat down at the Slytherin table and scooted next to him. "Hi." I said, he replied with a curt nod. "You're wearing your bunny slippers, you know that?" He told me. I looked down to find the furry pink slippers. I blushed in embarrassment. I Accio-ed a pair of loafers and put them on. His hazel eyes still trained on me, he said "And you are having a really bad hair day. Did you even look in the mirror before you came here? Merlin, you look like you battled a dragon while in your jammies." I swatted at him and muttered, "Yeesh you're so judgemental." "I heard that. In case you didn't notice Avalon, I'm sitting right next to you." Dennis drawled. I kicked him in the shin. He gave a small yelped and grumbled something along the lines of "Woman, is it your time of the month?" "I heard that. In case you didn't notice Denny, I'm. Sitting. Right. Next. To. You." I micmicked him.

Just at that moment, a gust of wind whooshed in the Great Hall. And Potter, in all his stupor, was standing, arms spread open, (what did he think he was? _Jesus_?) and then he yelled the words which I'd never thought would've come out of his filthy mouth.

"Avalon Artemis James Brinley, (yes my third name is James, no, do not ask me why) will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

* * *

**Den. Den. DEN. Wooooo cliffhanger! I don't update for like 2 weeks and you get a cliffhanger! I am such a troll. But wait! There's more!**

* * *

I stare at him, mouth agape. I walked up to him, squinted my eyes and kick him where the sun does not shine. Take that! Godly body, my _arse_.

* * *

**Ta-da! Now you have to wait for my inconsistent updates. Have a great day! And also, review. And get a headphone! d^_^b  
~Wintaa**


End file.
